


Transmogrify

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [635]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:41:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Ducky and Gibbs try to get kitten!Tony down, but kitten!Tony feels threatened and wait what just happened?





	Transmogrify

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts), [Appletini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Appletini/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 01/26/2001 for the word [transmogrify](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/01/26/transmogrify).
> 
> transmogrify  
> To change into a different shape or to transform, often with bizarre or humorous effect.
> 
> This is for jane_x80 and for Appletini who requested that Tony swipe Gibbs for not staying with him.
> 
> This all started when jane_x80 commented on my [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612) story.
> 
>  **jane_x80:** Awww I'm sure Tony will figure out a way to hang one of those bells on Gibbs to stop him from sneaking up on him ;)  
>  **cutsycat:** Lol. I don't know. I'm not sure Gibbs would let him get away with that.  
>  **jane_x80:** LOL but Tony would have fun in his attempts to put a bell on Gibbs! :D  
>  **cutsycat:** He probably would. Now I'm having images of a kitten Tony with a string in his mouth and a bell attached to the string, but not in his mouth climbing on Gibbs and trying to sneak the bell on Gibbs somewhere that it would stay. lol.
> 
> And that is what has led to this series. This is a continuation of [Portend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8885206), [Ratiocination](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8907304), [Equivocate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8919556), [Frisson](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8936137), [Tchotchke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8950132), [Brio](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9114082), [Hobson's choice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9158689), [Comport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9190058), [Truculent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9250709), [Lugubrious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9314462), [Obviate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9374597), [Impugn](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9422147), [Collude](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9499403), [Quiescent](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9548042), [Tutelary](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9632198), [Inveigle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9768275), [Mawkish](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800870), [Harangue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9921134), [Apothegm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9944711), [Importunate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10019249), [Flummox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10052900), [Deride](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10140368), [Prevaricate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10188086), [Impervious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10223189), [Euphonious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10293578), [Dilettante](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10344120), [Variegated](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10353651), [Salient](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10383195), [Inscrutable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10406043), [Irrefragable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10437132), [Amity](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10504410), [Pugilist](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10525590), [Modicum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10588206), [Rapport](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10614960), [Capricious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10643205), and [Acme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10698432).
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Transmogrify

Ducky tried to coax the kitten down with no success. Food, toys, and pets, none of them worked. Finally, annoyed beyond belief, Ducky summoned Gibbs to help him get the kitten down. 

Kitten!Tony stared at Gibbs and Ducky wondering what they were going to do next. He couldn’t help feeling threatened, given they wanted to stick a needle in him. He was prepared to defend himself as best as he could. 

He snarled and growled at them. No matter what they did, he just hissed and ignored their pleas to come down. He wasn’t about to just let them hurt him with that big needle Ducky had pulled out.

For once, Gibbs wasn’t able to coax Tony down either. Not with his kindness nor with his commands. Annoyed at the delay, Gibbs reached up to grab Tony the kitten. Before he could grab a hold of the kitten, who quickly wiggled away from his reach while swiping his claws at Gibbs hand and leaving some scratch marks behind, there was a huge puff of smoke. 

There on top of the cabinet was the transmogrified kitten now in a normal panther size form which was quite too big for the space he found himself in. Letting out a belligerent roar, signifying how unhappy he was, Tony squirmed and tried to get off the cabinet. All he managed to do, however, was land flat on his stomach with his paws hanging off on all sides of the cabinet. 

“Oh my!” Ducky gasped. “I hope you have a good explanation for this, Jethro.”

“I don’t, but I’m sure Tony does.” Gibbs muttered, moving closer to the panther and trying to figure out the best way to help the panther who was currently lacking the usual grace that panthers exhibited. 

Tony was annoyed and frightened. He’d just gotten used to moving as a kitten and now he was in a normal panther sized form which was another form he wasn’t used to being in. At least in this form, he was better able to defend himself and he opened his mouth flashing his teeth in a menacing roar. 

Unfortunately, none of his appendages behaved the way he wanted them too. Making his attempts at threatening appear more comical than scary. Just when he was finally ready to give up on making Gibbs go away and use his normal wiles to make sad eyes at Gibbs until Gibbs got him down, he realized that he was out of the stupid kitten form finally.

He hoped that this meant he could transform into his human form, but then he looked at Ducky and Gibbs and realized if he did so he’d be completely naked. Normally, when he transformed he kept his clothes, but right now he could feel that his clothes were not with him. He wasn’t sure where they had gone, but he was very dissatisfied with the situation and let out a loud growl. 

Of course, Gibbs completely ignored it. Ducky merely stared at the panther and suggested, “I do hope that you’re being careful. Panthers have been known to injure humans before.” He was somewhat safely behind Gibbs so not in the panther’s likely attack pattern, right now.

Gibbs touched Tony’s paw and before Tony could think it through, acting purely on instinct, he’d transformed back into his naked human self falling into Gibbs arms and sending them both to the floor with Gibbs beneath him. He felt safest in his human form. He always had. 

Still he was naked and had a still fully clothed Gibbs pressed enticingly against him. His mind couldn’t help considering the possibilities. Before Tony could do anything work inappropriate or he guessed more work inappropriate, Ducky tutted.

“Do put on some clothes, Anthony.” Ducky clucked.

Tony glanced sheepishly at Ducky. “Would you mind terribly getting me some clothes from my go bag? I seem to have misplaced the ones I had on me.”

Ducky glanced between Gibbs and Anthony. “Quite, right. I shall go do so, straight away, and leave you two to sort yourselves out.”

“Thanks, Ducky.” Tony murmured quietly, still not moving off of Gibbs.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
